


My darling, you were wonderful tonight

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Interviewer Louis, Just Married, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Singer Harry, So Married, The Met Gala, and inspired by a tweet and a GIF made by someone that I'll give credit to, and so in love, inspired by:, slightly i guess, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: Harry looked around the pink carpet, hearing the many people calling out for his attention. All the noises and screams fell into the background when Harry’s gaze finally landed onhim.He felt the smile blossoming onto his face, and he did not even try to hide it as he advanced on the pink carpet to join the man that had captured his attention. (Not that his husband never not had attention.)or a short fic inspired by Harry Styles walking the pink carpet and his husband interviewing him.Fic translated into Spanishhere.





	My darling, you were wonderful tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in a few minutes, so this is why it's rather short. But it's full of fluff, aka my specialty. It is inspired by this lovely person on twitter, who made the wonderful GIF. So thank you to [HLStarsonearth](https://twitter.com/HLStarsonearth) on twitter! That's the tweet:
> 
> Title lyrics from the song Wonderful Tonight, by Eric Clapton.
> 
> And thank you [@justholdgomez](twitter.com/justholdgomez) for beta'ing!
> 
> I apologise for the shortness of this fic, but I've been drowning under work and I wrote this between a break of studying. Haha. 
> 
> Hope you guys will still enjoy this!

Harry looked around the pink carpet, hearing the many people calling out for his attention. All the noises and screams fell into the background when Harry’s gaze finally landed on **him**.

He felt the smile blossoming onto his face, and he did not even try to hide it as he advanced on the pink carpet to join the man that had captured his attention. (Not that his husband never not had attention.)

Louis was finishing an interview with someone, holding the microphone close to the guest’s mouth. He was smiling, genuinely happy to be talking to the person. It reminded Harry that he often was half impressed and half intimidated by the way Louis could be so professional towards even the rudest people. Harry had watched him go from being a young man unable to bite his tongue to growing and learning. (Don’t get him wrong, Louis would always put you to your place if you crossed a line. If there was two things Louis hated, it was rudeness and injustice.)

The guest Louis was interviewing nodded in goodbye, grinning as they walked away. Harry had no idea what had been discussed, but apparently it had been a fun interview. Louis had a real gift for that. He always pulled a smile out of you, even when you weren’t particularly the happiest. At least, it always worked with Harry. (But maybe Harry was very biased, and very much smitten.)

Harry smiled to himself when Louis’ assistant leaned to speak into his ear, probably announcing the next person prone to be interviewed.

Harry Styles himself.

Louis’ mouth twitched as he tried to contain a smile, and he nodded to the assistant. Then his eyes met Harry's, and they did not stop looking into each other’s eyes as Harry arrived at his level.

“Well, hello, Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis greeted, holding the microphone to Harry’s face in almost a seductive manner. Harry was sure Louis’ team were all groaning. They all knew too well how Louis and Harry could be during these interviews.

“Good evening, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry replied, and it was almost disgusting to himself how the pure adoration was audible in his voice. He didn’t even care.

Louis made a show of looking him up and down before speaking his next words. “You look very dashing on this night, Harry.” Oh, they had switched to the first names, then?

Harry bowed his head a little, appearing bashful. He was only half pretending. After all these years, every single compliment from Louis was like receiving a blessing. Harry hoped his makeup could conceal the blush of his cheeks. “And you look very stunning, Louis.”

At this point, Harry was sure he could hear Louis’ team in his earpiece to yell at him to stop flirting. If the way Louis was biting down a smirk, Harry guessed he was spot on.

“Thank you,” Louis replied nonetheless. He eyed Harry up and down again. Smiling, he asked, “Wanna tell me about your look tonight then?”

Harry tried to compose himself a little and act serious. “Yes, of course. It’s, erm, Gucci. It’s pretty camp.”

Louis made sure that Harry was done with his short answer to ask him another in order for him to go a little further. They certainly did not rehearsal their interview. “And what does camp mean to you? How would you define it?

“I think it’s about enjoyment, about fun. No judgment, you know, having fun with clothes. Fashion is supposed to be fun.”

“And that’s what you are,” Louis couldn’t help himself but chip in. If there was any window for him to compliment his husband, he damn well would do it.

Harry tilted his head at the compliment. He didn’t verbally say thank you, but Louis heard it. “And this gala tonight is a good time for that right now,” he concluded.

Louis’ face was soft as he nodded. There were crinkles by his eyes, and once again Harry found himself swimming into a sky full of stars.

“Well, do enjoy your night, Harry, and congratulations on being co-chair on your first Met gala.” Of course, Louis could not help himself but bring that up. He sounded way too proud as he said it, and Harry’s heart melted a bit at that.

“Thank you, darling,” he let slip, but it was worth it when Louis let him go, blowing him a kiss in goodbye.

**♢♢♢♢**

Later as they fell on their bed, Louis’ hand traveling down Harry’s clothes, the latter asked, “Want me to tell you about my clothes now?”

Louis smirked against his lips as he pushed Harry slightly back. “I’d much prefer for you to take them off.”

Harry laughed, but Louis swallowed the sound by stealing another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
> **Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^ **
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
> **[Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
> **Twitter: **  
[@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
**Tumblr: mystupidamours**


End file.
